


At Your Service

by SmartassUndertheMountain



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, Modern AU, Reader-Insert, Studying, cuteness, damn Fili can kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartassUndertheMountain/pseuds/SmartassUndertheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've got a ton of work to do and no motivation to do it. Fíli is taking it upon himself to help you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Your Service

            You groaned and let your head thunk down on your desk. You had four essays to write, a group project, tons of reading, and two mid terms to prepare for, and one week to do it all in. You felt doomed.

            “Would you still hang out with me if I dropped out and became a stripper?”

            Fíli and Kíli looked over at you. They were sitting on your bed, looking at who-knows-what on their laptops. 

            “I’d even visit you at work,” Kíli says, winking at you. Fíli punched him in the shoulder.

            “Hey, just trying to be supportive!”

            “Well stop it,” the blonde said as he scooted off your bed and stood behind your chair. He peeked over your shoulder at the nearly blank word document.

            “The cursor is mocking me,” you grumbled. His hands came to rest on your shoulders and squeezed gently. You smiled briefly at the comforting contact.

            “Now, it can’t be as bad as that. Maybe you just need some motivation.”

            “The very real possibility of failing hasn’t been enough to kick my brain into gear, so I doubt anything will.” You knew your boyfriend was just trying to help, but you really just wanted to complain for a minute.

            “Tell you what, for every paragraph you write, you get a kiss. For every page you finish, you get a two minute neck rub. You can take them as you get them, or store them up until you’re done with the paper.”

            “It better be a good kiss. None of that split second peck on the cheek nonsense.”

            “I thought you liked those?” Fíli’s eyebrow is raised in worry.

            “I do, but if I write a whole paragraph I expect more than that, sweet-cheeks.”

            “Deal,” he whispered in your ear, lips brushing lightly over the shell of your ear.

            Your fingers flew across the key board, occasionally pausing to look up something. You did not notice the brothers whispering about you as you typed away.

            “She calls you sweet-cheeks?”

            “What’s wrong with that?” 

            Kíli just raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘you really don’t know what’s wrong with that?’ 

            “You know what, if you’re going to judge you can just leave,” Fíli said with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

            “We both know if I do that then Y/N’ll never get her work done with the reward system you put in place. Besides, I’m your chaperone,” he said, quite smugly.

            “I should have never told Uncle that Y/N was in our dorm,” he said, shaking his head. After Thorin had learned that you lived one floor below Fíli and Kíli he had insisted on Kíli chaperoning the two of you, and Kíli took the job irritatingly serious. Probably to get back at Fíli for telling Thorin that he was dating an elf.

            “Fíli! Two pages and four paragraphs! Just so you know what you’ve got coming your way,” you called out with an unusually happy voice for someone writing an essay about decolonization.

            “Already?”

            “I’m motivated.”

 

            An hour or so later you had you first paper done, all five pages and twelve paragraphs, and had convinced Kíli to go get some snacks from the machine down the hall. “I can’t work on an empty stomach, Kee. Please? You’ll be my hero,” you had pleaded, pouty lipped and puppy dog eyed. He fell for it and you had locked the door almost as soon as the door had closed.

            Fíli laughed, mischief in his eyes. He moved over to make room for you to lie next to him on the bed. “You are brilliant,” he said, running a hand through your hair.

            “I didn’t want to get my reward with your brother in the room.”

            “I don’t want that either. What do you want first?”

            “Kisses.”

            Fíli smiled and brought his lips to yours. His moustache tickled and scratched. He had one hand caressing your cheek and the other resting on your hip. You pushed yourself closer to him and his hand tightened on you. He smiled against your lips before licking your bottom lip. You opened your mouth and your tongues met. You moaned softly and buried your hands in his hair.

            He twisted so your body was under his, gradually pressing into you. You pulled him closer, trying to feel all of him. He pulled away from your mouth to press more hot open mouth kisses to your neck. You tugged on his hair and heard him growl. If you pulled his hair the right way you could get him to do anything. It was difficult not to abuse the power.

            You heard a knock at the door. “Very funny guys. Unlock the door.”

            You were about to holler for him to take the snacks over to Tauriel in the library where she was studying when Fíli silenced you by shoving his tongue down your throat. You moaned and pressed your body closer to his.

            Kíli kept knocking and calling for you in turn.

            “Y/N! I even got those chocolate things you like.” Then a short five seconds later, “damn it Fíli, you could give the girl some air!” It was like he was actually in the room with you.

            “Go away, Kee,” Fíli said when he pulled away from your lips, much to your displeasure.

            “I will tell Thorin.”

            “And I will tell him about the drive-in movie you took Tauriel to.”

            “I’ll just go then.”

            “Tauriel is in the library. Might want some company,” you hollered to the younger, defeated dwarf.

            Fíli turned back to you and and smiled. “Now, where were we?”

            “Neck massage. Ten minutes.”

            “But -“

            “Nope. Neck rub. Then we can finish the kissing,” you said as you rolled over on your stomach and settled down.

            Fíli smiled and bowed his head slightly and straddled your back so he could massage your neck. He pushed your hair out of the way and pressed a chaste kiss to the base of your neck, hands taking their positions on your shoulders. “At your service."

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on piles of work and got some inspiration, because if this was my reward for getting my work done I would never procrastinate again.
> 
> I don't own anything. I appreciate every read/kudos/comment! Thank you, lovely readers! I love taking one-shot requests, so if you've got something in mind, throw it my way! (I don't write angst or incest, and I prefer reader insert).


End file.
